


Sunday Morning Kisses

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes confesses his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Kisses

The soft glow of the sun greeted David warmly on a Sunday morning. Almost immediately he tightened his arm around the body that was curled up close to him. He smile and leaned forward to give a gentle kiss on the boy's bare shoulder; Wes' dress shirt was unravelled and at this point it was acting more as a blanket than a shirt. As the train of kisses trailed along from his shoulder to his neck, Wes began to wake.

"Morning." The smaller boy turned around so the two now faced each other.

"Good morning, love." David's grin grew. He kissed the boy once more.

"Hey!" Wes drew back just slightly from the lips pecking his nose with kisses. He never understood why David felt the need to kiss him there. He pouted.

"Hey yourself." David let out a low chuckle before rolling over on top of Wes, feeling the heat from the other boy. He gave small kisses from his neck to his collarbone and slowly back up again to his jaw line. Wes smiled and closed his eyes as David's heart beat strong and steady against his chest. He turned his head to meet his lips when David came up to his jaw line again. It was slow and soft and wonderful. It was all he had ever wanted. It was all he would ever need.

"I love you." Wes murmured as their lips parted.

"What?" David slow drew back.

Wes blushed. _Shit...did he just say that?_ "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing…" Another look from David made him flip over and cover his face, clearly embarrassed by that little slip up. Three little slips up to be correct.

But David just smiled sympathetically at him. He sat up and gathered Wes –who was growing redder by the minute— into his arms. "Wes…" He kissed his forehead. "It's okay if you don't want to say it…but just for the record…" He kissed the long, pianist fingers that cover that beautiful face. "I love you too." He kissed the top of his slightly spiked hair and almost bit his tongue when Wes pulled his head up to look at him.

Wes blinked with wide eyes. "Y-you do?"

After a slight pause David began laughing. He laughed so hard that Wes fell from his arms and back onto the mountain of pillows on David's bed. He laughed at the simplicity of the question and the obviousness of the answer. When he crash to the floor laughing and clutching his stomach, Wes began pelting him with pillows.

"David, you ass, what is so damn funny?!"

"YOU, Wes! _You're_ so funny you stupid, stupid boy." David got up from the ground, still smiling like a goober, and clasped Wes between his hands. "I can't believe you would ever feel the need to ask me that question. Of course I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you." David articulated his words wonderfully and the world seemed to go blurry in Wes' eyes. David brushed away the tears from his cheeks. "Why are you crying, love?"

Wes blinked back his tears and smiled brightly. "I love you David. I love you so much." He reached up to wrap his arms around the taller boy. David smiled as he rubbed small circles along his back until he let go. When Wes leaned back into the morning sun, he looked like a shining angel in David's eyes. Wes smiled softly before leaning in for another kiss. "Good morning." He whispered.

"It really is…"


End file.
